Darigir Resguardar Ella
by Gin-Ryuu
Summary: [DHr] When Hermione Granger became 17, everything she has ever known became a blur between truth and lies. Voldemort is after her for something she doesn't understand, and the ones protecting her are some of the people she didn't suspect could help her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter but if you want you could buy it for me. Especially Tom Felton. LOLS.

My first fic.

* * *

**Darigir Resguardar Ella**

Chapter 1

A loud scream was heard from inside the Lee Manor as the skies slowly darkened. Mr. and Mrs. Lee were getting restless with the night drawing near and the noises coming from the big house grew louder each minute.

"I told you it was an awful idea! It's past dusk and he hasn't come back yet. What if something had happened to them!" the woman cried.

"C'mon now dear, this isn't the time for us to panic. Tristan would be home soon, yep, anytime now." her husband said trying his best to cheer her up. "Our Erika Hope, she's going to be safe in the muggle world. The dark lord won't be able to take her away there. This is for the best. You know that."

"Oh Erika, my daughter, it has only been a while since your birth. Why do I have to give you away?" she sobbed.

"And would you please stop worrying about Tristan?" He added. "That boy's old enough! If I know my son, he's probably dropped his sister safely and is on his way home right now!"

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." The four-year-old boy genius appeared and relief suddenly filled the one of many rooms in the Lee Manor. The Lees were pureblood and were very wealthy. Despite this, they didn't hate the muggles unlike the other pureblood families. On the contrary, they thought of muggles as very honest people.

"Tristan!" his mother shouted worriedly and embraced him. "Oh I thought you'd never come back. I thought I had lost you too." His mother said as she begins to cry. "I lost my daughter already. I wouldn't know what I'll do if I had to lose you too."

"Now, now Angeline darling, no need to get so emotional" her husband tightly embraced her.

"No need to get emotional? NO NEED to get emotional! I just lost a daughter today Eric! What do you expect me to do? Celebrate?" Angeline was furious. Tristan was just smirking beside them. "_That was a good retort. I always knew that my mom was intelligent."_ Tristan thought.

"Why yes! In fact we need to celebrate!" Eric beamed.

"What? Have you gone mental? Oh my God! I married a crazy man!" Eric grinned at this.

"And you love me for it." Angeline just sighed and relaxed a bit. _"He's right. I love him for that great sense of humor" _At this she smiled. _"Touche!" _Tristan thought._ "They wouldn't have gotten married if they didn't love each other now would they?"_ This time Tristan grinned.

"Well then Eric, tell me. Why in the world should we celebrate? I mean, our daughter isn't even with us anymore?" she asked her husband rather confused.

"Well, at least now we know that she's safe with the Grangers. I mean, they were very kind to us and accepted to take care of our Erika, Right?" he looked at Tristan. "Isn't our daughter's safety a well enough reason for us to celebrate?"

"Right! Don't worry mother, we didn't lose Erika. We'll see her again and that's a promise." Tristan said before the family embraced each other.

* * *

(17 years later :)

"Happy birthday Hermione!" Ella Granger greeted, while holding a cake in her hands. In front of her, there stood a girl, with excitement and delight evident on her face. Hermione is a wonderful girl with a pretty face and a very good heart. She was about 5'9 and her skin was pale. She always wondered why her skin color was white while her parents' were much darker.

"Hey squirt!" Eric Granger gave Hermione a hug.

"Dad, I told you not to call me that! I'm 17 ya'know." Hermione said smiling then she gave him a hug. She then said her goodbyes to them. Before long she was standing at platform 9 ¾ ready for her last year at Hogwarts.

Hermione was a very intelligent lass. She had read at least a hundred books over the summer. She wanted to learn new spells so she could defend herself properly. _"Harry said that I have to meet him inside compartment number 18", _she thought.While walking to the train, she was bumped by Blaise Zabini. Hermione fell and hit her bum very hard.

"Hey Granger, you alright?" one slytherin hunk said. Blaise was about 6 feet tall. He plays quidditch as one of the chasers. His mysterious eyes give him the charm that every girl sees. "I'm sorry. Come on hold my arm so you could stand."

"Thanks Zabini. I'm fine." That was her only answer not wanting Blaise to notice that she was blushing.

"You sure?" and with a nod, he looked into her eyes deeply then walked away. _"Well that was odd. I never thought that Zabini would be this kind." _Hermione thought but shoved it away afterwards. Soon she reached their compartment. Ron, Harry and Ginny were there.

"Mione! It's good to see you again. How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was great! How are you guys?"

"Never better. We went to Egypt with Harry this summer. It was bloody fantastic!" Ron said, obviously still very happy about it. The group talked about their summers. Not long after they reached Hogwarts.

After a long day, Harry and Ron decided as they were tired that it would be best to go straight to bed. Hermione wasn't as exhausted; in fact, she wasn't tired at all so she chose to go to the library to read a bit. Madam Pince gave her a key in case she wanted to read pass curfew. She slowly opened the wooden door exposing complete darkness. She entered the room quietly. "Oh why do I even bother being quiet? There are no people here anyway. No one will hear me." She said to herself.

"Who would have known that the great Hermione Granger would be talking to herself when nobody's around?" came a deep devilish voice an inch behind her back.

"God Malfoy! You scared the shit out me!" her heart was beating rapidly.

Draco smirked. "I never thought the Gryffindor princess would actually be scared of anything."

"Oh sod off. What are doing here anyway Malfoy?" she asked pretty annoyed.

"What am I doing here? Something that any other student would doing in the library Granger." She raised an eyebrow. "To read a book! Wow, for bookworm like yourself, you sure are dense. You're not the only one that reads a book you know. Madam Pince gave me a key too." Hermione was hurt from the insult that Draco gave her.

"I know what you mean Malfoy. Don't question my intelligence again. What I'm asking is why you're here past our curfew. You're the one who's thick considering you're the one who wasn't able to understand what I meant when I asked you a while ago."

"Whatever" Draco said in defeat. They both went to their places and began reading.

Hermione yawned and looked at her watch. She lost track of time and it was already quarter to twelve. She looked at the sofa and Malfoy was still sitting there. "Hey Malfoy! I'm going ahead. Good night." She was heading to the door when she heard Draco.

"Granger! Wait up!" Hermione waited for him outside the library. Draco hurried and locked the door of the library. They were walking and both of them weren't talking. They reached the staircase and Hermione was walking up her route. "Hey Granger!" she stopped and looked at Draco. "Thanks for waiting for me back there. I just hate going back alone, so thanks." She nodded her head in reply.

Just as she was about to climb another step, the staircase suddenly began moving. Hermione lost her balance and fell. She was falling and was going straight for the ground head first.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted, starting to panicking. _"Crap! What should I do!"_

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Hope you all like it. Tell me whether you like it or not. If not, I won't continue it. BTW Hermione and Draco are prefects so they can go out pass their curfews. LOLS R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if you want you could buy it for me. Especially Tom Felton. LOLS.

A/N: Okay so I'm just going to warn you that for the first few chapters Blaise and Hermione would have a thing going on for a while if you know what I mean. But this is definitely a Draco/Hermione pairing. I hope you like this chapter.

Darigir Resguardar Ella

Chapter 2

"Hermione!" Draco shouted, starting to panicking. _"Crap! What should I do!"_

Draco didn't know what to do. He suddenly remembered that they were witches and wizards. "What a fool I am!" he said as he pulled out his wand. But before he could cast anything he saw a pinkish light surround Hermione.

Hermione slowly sprouted wings at her back. They were white and fluffy that looked like wings of birds. Her clothes changed from a school robe into a purple halter dress tied with a ribbon behind her.

Draco was at complete awe. Yet the beautiful girl was still falling.

"What are you doing Malfoy! Staring at her won't help!" But he spoke too soon. Hermione floated down to the floor and landed on her feet. Seeing this, Draco ran towards her and caught her before she fell unconscious. Hermione then instantly changed back to her normal appearance.

Draco carried Hermione to the hospital wing so Madam Promfrey could heal her. When he entered no one was there. He hurried to one of the beds then laid Hermione down. After this he rushed to the slytherin common room so he wouldn't be blamed for anything.

A disturbed Madam Promfrey walked inside the clinic. She swore she heard someone go in. One of the beds got her attention; "Good heavens!" the woman shouted. She treated Hermione with some potion so by the time she wakes up, she'll feel no pain.

* * *

"Damn it!" Draco swore as he entered the common room. Lucky for him that it was already past curfew and nobody was up. "What happened down there? Why did I save Granger? It's not supposed to be that way! I should have let her drop on the floor! Hitting her head! Then one know-it-all mudblood would suffer head injuries and I get the high scores. But somehow that wouldn't make me happy. Something just kept pushing and pushing." He paused then looked at his hands, "…and these hands hurt. Why are they freezing cold?" His head was aching, so he went to bed hoping with all his heart that this was all just a big nightmare.

* * *

_She woke up on a hard cold floor. She stood up slowly and explored the darkness. She heard footsteps and hid behind one of the pillars. There she saw a beautiful woman that looked like her. She wore a purple halter dress with ribbon at the back. Then it hit her, she remembered something about falling but suddenly floating. She remembered someone shouting at her. She remembered changing into those clothes. She looked at the beautiful woman again. This time she noticed six people kneeling before her, and she heard one spoke. _

_"My queen, I am honored to be at your service. Your brother appointed me as your protector, and the guardian of ice as well. My name is Jin and I will be with you at all times. Let me introduce to you to the other guardians, this is Nico, he is the guardian of water." The queen looked at Nico. "Hmm, those eyes tell me he's mysterious. He's cute." She thought. _

_"I'll try to do my best to protect you, your highness" Nico bowed._

"_That's very thoughtful of you, thank you." The queen said._

_"What are these people?" Hermione asked herself but when she looked at the people again, she saw a bright light shining instead._

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat up abruptly, "Okay… that… was a weird dream."

"I'm glad you're up Ms.Granger." Madam Promfrey said as she walked towards Hermione's bed.

"What happened to me professor?"

"Why I don't know child, I thought that once you woke up, you could tell me what happened to you."

"I can't remember." she said then she paused. "…Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know who brought me here?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but I'm afraid I don't know. When I entered the clinic I saw you lying on one of the beds. I have to say, it was quite a shock."

"Oh.. I see." The last thing she could remember was she was at the stairs with Malfoy. _Malfoy! That's it! I should ask him what happened!_

"Hermione! What happened to you?" Harry said worriedly. They were running like there were dogs chasing them, this made Hermione chuckle.

"Guys, I'm fine. I don't know what happened either. I can't seem to remember."

"You know Hermione, maybe if you hadn't left for the library last night none of these would have happen." Ron said. "I mean, you're a brilliant witch Hermione, you don't have to go off to the library at night to read when you're the top student of Hogwarts!"

"Thanks for the concern Ron. I'm fine, I promise." Hermione said with a smile. "Hey could you wait for me? Professor said that I he'd let me go after ten minutes; then maybe we could eat something together afterwards. I'm famished!"

* * *

After they ate they proceeded to their classes. It was time for her Potions class. It was one of which Ron and Harry did not take with her. When she was walking down the dungeons, she was met by one of the slytherins.

"Oh hey Granger!" Hermione turned around and found Blaise Zabini running towards her.

"Hi Blaise." she looked away so Blaise wouldn't notice the pink shade on her cheeks.

Blaise looked at Hermione. _"Her face looked like a ripe tomato!" _He thought as he chuckled.

"Granger, are you headed towards Potions class?" _Smack! What a stupid question! Of course she's headed there where else would she go?_

Hermione looked at him a little bit confused.

"Uh, yeah. Hey Zabini, can I ask you a question?"

"Uhh, sure go ahead."

"Why are you even talking to me?" Blaise was surprised. "I mean slytherins never talk to gryffindors, let alone to someone like me." This made Blaise laugh. Hermione looked at him questionably.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked. Rather more serious this time.

"Granger.." he said between laughs "…if you can see your expression just now you'll be laughing too." Blaise said clutching his stomach. His composure regained after a few minutes. "Granger, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've seen."

"Hermione. Call me Hermione. Really now? So one of the slytherin princes thinks the goody-two-shoes of gryffindor's hot?" she smirked.

"You could say that." he returned the smirk. "Say granger, want me to walk you to the potion chamber?"

"Sure, if you want to." she replied with a grin. "You could sit with me if you like." she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Sounds like the gryffindor princess is flirting with the slytherin prince!" he said with a teasing tone "Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was standing beside the door waiting for Blaise. Blaise was always with him, but this time he excused himself from his best friend. He said he was attending to some business.

Blaise was the first of the pair to enter the classroom. He saw Draco standing beside the door arms with his arms crossed.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" a raging Draco asked.

"I was just escorting the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Got a problem?" He gestured his hands towards the door and there Draco saw…

"Granger? You left me for Granger!"

"Are you jealous?" Blaise asked smirking.

"Hell no! Are you crazy Blaise? I would never like a mudblood."

"Say that again.." Blaise hands was now watery. It was creating a water ball.

"I said, I would never like a MUDBLOOD!" and Blaise immediately released the water ball that was contained in his hands.

"What the fuck!" Draco felt his hands very cold and without thinking he punched Blaise. Though his fist never really did hit Zabini, instead, the coolness froze every inch of him.

"Mr. Malfoy! What on earth did you do to Mr.Zabini?" Snape saw everything that had happened and he didn't want to hear any excuses. "100 points from slytherin for disturbing my class! Now Mr. Malfoy please carry Mr. Zabini to the hospital wing, immediately!" So Draco did, leaving the class murmuring and a puzzled Hermione.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if you want you could buy it for me. Especially Tom Felton. LOLS.

A/N: Thank for the people who read my work. So do you like it? Or hate it? Just tell me not to continue if you don't like it. It's my first fic so please take it easy on me. Please? R&R please…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if you want you could buy it for me. Especially Tom Felton. LOLS.

A/N: Thank you for the pips who reviewed! I'm sooo happy! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you continue to support my fic!

Darigir Resguardar Ella

Chapter 3

The peaceful evening was broken when a loud groan was heard from the infirmary where an aching Blaise had just woken up. He was confused as to why he was so cold. _"What happened to me? I feel like I've died and resurrected!"_ He tried to remember but this only made his head ache more.

"Mr. Zabini, I'm glad you're awake. Hurry up and drink this, you'll feel a lot better." Madam Promfrey said with the medicine in one hand.

Blaise drank the tonic almost immediately but spewed it out of his mouth just as quick. "What is this?" he asked with a sour look on his face.

"Why, that's your medicine of course. You didn't expect it to taste good, did you?" she asked looking at the boy curiously. "Well, drink it all up and then you could leave."

Blaise pinched his nose and drank it without any more complains. He thanked Madam Promfrey for the medicine afterwards and headed straight for the door. When he was about to step out, the nurse gave him a parting advice.

"Mr. Zabini, I know that what happened between you and Mr. Malfoy is none of my business but please sort it out with him." Then it hit him. Flashbacks of what happened that afternoon came rushing through his head. He was a silent type of boy so he didn't show any annoyance. He nodded his head and went out.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what happened that afternoon but one thing she knew for certain was that she saw something weird. She didn't know how to explain any of it. She laid on her bed trying to make sense of what she saw. _"I could've sworn I saw them both surrounded by weird flashes of light. Blaise had this azure-like brilliance while Malfoy was cloaked with a pale illumination. Putting that aside, I have to say, Malfoy's a real jerk, hurting Blaise like that!"_ Hermione was a bit pissed, but sleep came not long after. 

_And in her slumber yet again, she found herself inside a cold dark room. It was the same as the one before. She saw the same people kneeling in front of a beautiful princess. She delicately eased her way closer to them so that she could hear the things they were saying._

"_Queen Riezel, My name is Marc and I'm the guardian of fire. I will do whatever you ask your majesty." _

"_Thank you." the queen replied._

_A woman stood up "Your highness, my name is Kylene. I am your healer. I can guarantee that you'll be cured from any illness or injury as long as I'm around."_

"_Well, what if you weren't able to save my life? What will you do then?" The queen asked. Kylene was in a bit of a shock. She didn't know what to say._

"_Don't worry I was just joking. I have no doubts that you can cure me." she smiled._

_Kylene smiled back. "The town's people were right. She is very kind and a bit funny too." She thought._

_And last a young man with black hair stood up. "My queen, I am Aldrich the guardian of wind. I specialize in espionage. But I want to assure you, her majesty and all the other guardians are the only ones I tell to of the things I know._

_The queen nodded in acknowledgment._

_The sixth person who was kneeling down began to speak. "Do I have to introduce myself little sister?" He said as he was standing with a grin plastered on his face._

"_Karlo? Oh brother, I didn't notice you. Why were you kneeling?"_

"_It would be a total disgrace if I weren't, wouldn't it?" he smirked. Riezel just rolled her eyes._

_Karlo had brown hair, just like hers. He is the guardian of earth and is also Riezel's counselor whenever there are meetings._

_Hermione couldn't stand not being able to comprehend what was happening and ran towards them. "Who are you people? And why are you in my dreams?" All the guardians looked at her. The Queen just smiled and everything went black again._

Hermione woke up and was wet with sweat. She looked like she just finished swimming. "That was a bit creepy…" she said to herself out loud. She lay down again but didn't sleep. She was afraid that she'd have that bizarre dream again and thought that this time the queen might do something to her since she showed herself then.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had just finished his detention. He cursed and swore as he walked towards the Slytherin common room. _"Why did this happen to me?" _He then thought about the fight he and Blaise had. _"Stupid Blaise! Falling for Granger?…Who would've thought?"_

"_You're just jealous!" a part of his consciousness argued._

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Oh yes you are!"_

"_Oh sod off will you!"_

He threw himself at the couch and wondered about what happened earlier. When he was angry that afternoon he released something even unknown to himself. He didn't know why but a part of him wanted to find out.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny were on their way to the Gryffindor common room but as they passed by the stairway leading to the next floor they saw a girl on it. She was holding on to the railing of the stairs and pretty tight too. But despite this she fell over the railing and headed straight for the marble floor. 

Harry ran towards the falling girl, but he tripped and fell on the ground. The girl still continued to cascade and all Harry could do was to try and reach out hoping that his arms would somehow get longer and catch the girl but of course it didn't work. However, the girl began to slow down as if she was floating. So Harry picked himself up and continued to run towards the lass. He held his hands high but thankfully the girl slowly descended and landed in Harry's arms. Harry still couldn't believe what just happened but eventually shoved the thought off thinking that the present is what's important. He then noticed that she was wearing a Gryffindor uniform.

"Harry!" Ginny ran towards the Harry and the girl she was holding. When Ginny noticed the girl in Harry's arms she shrieked "Hey! That's Lavander! And sh-she's BLEEDING!" Ginny was beginning to get frantic. She put some pressure on the bleeding part so it would buy them some time. To her surprise the bleeding stopped and the bruises disappeared as well.

Ron was still taking all that had happened in his mind very slowly but no matter how slow he took it or how hard he'd try to comprehend he couldn't understand it at all.

Harry looked at Ron's face. He pitied him though he himself can't understand what was happening.

Ginny was too stunned to even say a word but she was glad that she was able to help and prevent a fellow Gryffindor from sustaining a severe blow.

After they went to the hospital wing, none of the three told Madam Promfrey what happened. None of them spoke on the way to the Gryffindor tower. Ginny and Ron hoped that this was all a nightmare but Harry thought about going to the library tomorrow to find out and he's taking Ginny and Ron with him whether they like it or not.

* * *

Blaise went inside the Slytherin common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch. Draco on the other hand didn't even see him enter. 

"Ahem!"

Draco looked up and saw Blaise, his eyes having no emotion as usual.

"Hey man! I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. I didn't mean to send you to the hospital. I swear!"

Blaise looked at him. He's known Draco for a very long time. He was already like a brother.

"Okay. I'm not angry anymore, but I'm not happy about what you did." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." There was a long pause. "What do you see in her?"

"I-I ...Well she's kind and unpredictable. She's not like other woman that would say 'yes' to anything you say. She likes challenges and I like that in a girl. Did I mention she's good at seducing people? With her charm she could get any guy! She makes a fine slytherin!" Blaise said with excitement.

Draco looked at his friend closely. He's never seen Blaise this happy before.

Draco suddenly remembered something and decided to talk about it. "Oh yeah, about what happened this afternoon? Did you notice those weird lights that surrounded us during that 'fight'? Don't you think that it was weird?"

Blaise looked at him and settled down on the couch, sitting beside him.

"Yeah I did. I don't know. I was going to ask that too but I guess it slipped my mind."

"Do you want to find out about 'em? I want to research about them. I know I'm not the kind of guy that visits the library, but this is important. I feel different, as if I was given more energy. But as good as that may sound I'm afraid that it might be something bad. I think it's best to know what exactly is happening to us. So are you gonna come with me?" Draco looked at Blaise for answers.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "I guess we better sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow"

"Okay, night man!"

"Night!"

A/N: Please review! I don't know if you still like it or not. Give me some ideas. I'm running out! Sorry for the slow update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if you want you could buy it for me. Especially Tom Felton. LOLS.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I have so many assignment and projects and I can't seem to find the time to write my fic. I'm going to finish this story so I hope you don't lose hope. So without any more blabbering, I hope you like it!! Have fun reading!!

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up panting. She dreamt about the same people. It was quite different this time though. The people weren't talking or pledging allegiances, instead they were chasing her until she fell off a cliff that is. Today was the day when Hermione was going to the library to research about the people who kept on haunting her dreams. Last night she was desperate of knowing the truth about these dreams but now she's terrified. She's afraid to find out what those people are meaning to do and they might just bother her more and kill her in her dreams. With the thought of that, she shivered, but what if she never found out why they were bothering her and kept on going in to her dreams? And what if…_"Oh get a grip Hermione!"_ She scolded herself. _Breath in, Breath Out._ In the end, she decided to go to the library but first she needed to eat breakfast.

* * *

Draco bolted up. He didn't exactly know why. He didn't have any dream from the previous night but something heavy dropped on his chest. He looked around but nothing was there. He looked at his table clock and his eyes grew big and wide. It was already nine o'clock in the morning and they'd miss breakfast if they didn't hurry.

He jumped out of bed and tried waking Blaise up but the latter just groaned. He looked at his clock and said, "Malfoy do you know what time it is? It's bloody nine for Merlin's sake. Today's Saturday mate, let me go back to sleep will you?

"Blaise! I clearly know that it is nine in the morning, you idiot. Why do you think I woke you up? We have to go to the library remember?"

Blaise looked at him eyes still partially closed.

Draco looked at Blaise's confused face. Clearly nothing was ringing a bell. "The thing that happened yesterday? The one that made us fight? Freaked out?" Still Zabini looked confused. "Oh for the love of God, pull yourself together! The freaky power stuff? Ring a bell?"

Blaise rolled over, opened his eyes and looked at Draco, "Oooohhh… yeah, I completely forgot," he smiled weakly, still embarrassed.

"Ugh!" Draco rolled his eyes. "Well hurry up mate. I don't want to miss breakfast!"

"Ok, you take the shower first and I'll go next," Blaise said sitting up.

Draco nodded and went inside. After several minutes, he went out and Blaise rushed inside not leaving Draco a moment to give his sermon. After Blaise was finished, they both went down for breakfast.

* * *

Harry woke up trembling. He wasn't panting nor did he bolt up, instead he felt very cold and afraid. He dreamt of Voldemort yet again, only this time, he saw a girl with him. That girl then killed him in that dream. He went straight to the bathroom and took a long steamy shower. He was thinking who that girl was. She was very strong. He was sure that she didn't use a wand to cast magic because he didn't see her use one. He didn't hear her say any incantation as well. The hot water was now making his head very dizzy so he switched it to cold, he shivered. Trying to dig back into his dream, he recalled seeing what to him seemed like an almost black light. Now that he thought about it, black light meant that that person casting magic is bad. When you have a light or a white aura it means you're good. Now this girl had an **almost **black light so that means whoever this girl was, she's Voldemort's next target and he wants her to be on **his **side.

He went back to reality when he heard a knocking on the door,

"Yes?"

"Harry? Are you done yet?" it was Ron.

"Yes, be out in five minutes," Harry shouted.

After Harry and Ron were done, they went down to the common room to see Ginny.

* * *

"What took you two so long?" she asked, hands on the hips.

"Harry was inside the bathroom for two hours," Ron said yawning.

"I was not!" Harry protested. "It was only for an hour," Ginny looked at him and he blushed. "I just felt like I wanted to shower longer."

"Ok calm down, I was just asking geez! Boys!" she said as she rolled her eyes. "So what was so urgent that we had to wake up early for?"

"I wanted to find out what happened yesterday," Harry said.

"Oh"

"That's fine with me. Come on then, let's go down to breakfast. I'm starving!" Ron said.

"When did he ever not get hungry?" Ginny and Harry laughed and they went down for breakfast.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were running down the hall, "Blaise, I told you not to eat too much. I don't want Granger or anybody else for that matter to see us enter the damn library!" a panting and a raging Draco said.

"I'm a growing child, what do you expect? Besides, we're just right on time." He replied grinning. He actually ate a lot so he could see Hermione. "Seeing Granger isn't so bad, I actually enjoy her company and—"

"Oh please Blaise, don't even talk about Granger that way, it doesn't suit you nor her." Draco cut in.

Blaise just remained silent until they reached the door of the library.

"_This is not happening," _Draco thought.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at one of the tables inside the library. She was reading a journal of a queen she found inside the restricted area. She happened to forget that she went inside to find something that would enlighten her about her dreams.

After reading a few pages, she read something very similar to what she had heard in her dreams, "…we we'll be happy to serve you my queen..." "I'm Jin…" but she couldn't read any further because of the loud noise outside. She stood up and went outside to see what was happening.

* * *

"Oh for the love of God!" Harry exclaimed.

"Save it, Potter!" Draco said with irritation.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I simply recall, Weasley, that the library is a public place and anyone could go in," Draco replied with a smirk.

"And as I recall, Malfoy, that you don't visit the library other than when you are snogging or shagging someone." Harry said with a wider smirk.

Blaise, sensing that Draco was losing, spoke up, "Potter, you don't enter a library either. So of all the days, why enter now? I clearly remember that Hermione usually does your homework."

"Shut up!" Harry said pissed.

"Why? Because what I said was true?"

"I said shut up!" he said getting more irritated.

"Well make me!" Blaise pushed his last button. Harry punched Blaise on the face and he flew backward hitting the wall. Harry didn't think for a moment that he used his powers again. He was so pissed that he was heading for Blaise to give him another blow.

Blaise got up and saw Harry walking towards him ready to punch him again. He then headed toward his direction and punched him in the face and kicked him in the groin for revenge. He then lifted Harry by the collar and attempted to throw him, but suddenly water started creeping through Harry's body. Blaise immediately let go of him but the water continued to spread and enveloped Harry's body.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked.

They were all shouting and panicking when the door swung open, "All of you shut up! Oh God." Hermione said looking at the crying Ginny, then to the bruised Blaise, then to Draco and Ron's pale faces, and finally towards the watery Harry. _"Oh my gosh, Harry!" _

"Harry! What happened?!" she asked, looking at them both worried and irritated.

"Well, we…" Ginny tried to explain.

"Malfoy here…" Ron nervously started.

"No, Weasley was…" Draco was being defensive.

"We got into a fight," Blaise said simply. Everybody looked at him.

"As much as I want to hear the story, let's get Harry to the hospital wing NOW!" Hermione said.

Ron walked towards Harry and tried to carry him but instead hot red light appeared and melted the soft watery film that enveloped Harry's body.

Everyone looked at Ron shocked. He himself was surprised and placed Harry on the floor again. He looked at his hands wondering what had happened.

Ginny took this chance to look at Harry checking if there were bleeding or bruises. When she noticed one on his arm, she touched it and it immediately got healed. She touched every bruise he had until all was gone. This made everybody think more deeply. She approached Blaise and touched his bleeding lips as well as his injured forehead and they instantly got cured.

Ron carried Harry inside the library trying not to let Madam Pince see. Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Hermione followed. They wanted to know what had just happened that afternoon.

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.

(Another A/N XD)

A/N: So how was it guys? Was it bad? Good? Let me know! Please review. Your review gives me hope to finish this and if you have something on your mind to make this story even better let me know okay? Oh and one more thing, I was thinking would you rather like it a Blaise/ Hermione? Or stick to Draco/ Hermione? Please pick one. Take care guys! And once again please review!!

A/N: (I wrote this author's note November 23, and the 2 author's note before this was written last October)

I'm really sorry. I was really really going to post this new chapter but my computer was broken and when it was fixed, I was confined so I wasn't able to update the day I was suppose to. I finished writing this fic last October 25 to be exact and I was really planning on posting it. I hope you haven't abandoned me or anything.

Gin-Ryuu


End file.
